


Stuck on the Outside

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chocolate, Comforting Sam, F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, Unsure Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader always felt like they were on thee outside looking in, never comfortable enough to open up and have a close enough relationship with someone. Sam steps in to comfort the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on the Outside

You were unnoticed, and had been for quite some time. Standing at the edge of the room, you watched as Sam, Dean and Cas joked with one another, acting comfortable in each other's presence, drinking beer and slapping each others backs.

They should feel comfortable, they had been through hell together. It's just you were jealous, wishing you could have that type of easy friendship with someone else.

It wasn't as if you didn't try, but it was so hard for you to break open your shell, to let anyone in. Of course you had friends, including the three buffoons currently trying to get the Angel drunk, but you wanted, or needed, something stronger, and closer. 

Feeling much like a stalker, you quietly stepped away, not wanting to be caught staring, and made your way into the kitchen, where you grabbed your hidden stash of chocolate from behind the cleaning solution. Opening a chocolate bar, you took a big bite, wondering where you had gone wrong in life.

From as far back as you could remember, you had always been able to make friends. The easy going type of friendships that lasted a year or two, then someone always seemed to move on. Never had you had the kind of relationship where you felt you could trust that person enough to open up, and let yourself be fully comfortable around them. 

It was exhausting, watching other people have fun with each other, and be at ease together while you stood in the corner, a smile pasted on your face. Exhausting, and such a cold, lonely way to live. It wasn't as if you wanted to stay that way, you ached for someone to talk to, to care enough that they would want to know about your day.

Taking another bite of chocolate, your thoughts turned to Sam. If there was anyone you thought you could open yourself up to, he would be it. He was kind, and compassionate, and had been through enough himself that he would never judge, or look down at somebody. But he was just your friend, and you knew you were too boring to be of interest to a person such as him.

You look down at your huge bar of chocolate, noticing three quarters of it was gone. "Is it possible to eat enough chocolate to give myself a heart attack?" You wondered outloud, jumping when a voice answered you.

"Well I think it's definitely possible, but probably not plausible. You secret stash would have to be huge to cause any problems. And you'd probably work it all off hunting anyways." Sam said, sitting next to you and stealing a piece of chocolate. 

"Hey!" You exclaimed, trying to take the piece of chocolate back, but Sam plopped it into his mouth in front of you.

"So, what's got you so down that you're trying death by chocolate?" Sam casually asked, and you tried to shake it off, not sure you were ready to answer. Because once you started, you might not be able to stop.

Sam wasn't going to take no for an answer, instead he pulled the rest of the chocolate away from you, and grabbed your hands, tucking them both into his large ones. "Seriously, I know you've been holding back, and I want to know why. You've been with us for months, and I still feel like you're not opening up to us."

You were shocked that Sam had noticed, and cared enough to ask. Tears started trickling down your cheek. "I don't know, it's just, I see you and Dean, even Cas, so comfortable and open with each other. And I don't know if I will ever be able to be that way. I've always kept everything locked down so far, I don't..." You said before tears choked you and the words weren't able to get past the lump that had formed in your throat. 

Sam slid his chair closer, and wrapped his arms tightly around your shoulders, and you leaned into his chest, your tears soaking his shirt. "We'll go slow, but just remember, Dean loves you, and I love you. We will always be here for you, no matters what. You can be yourself around us, and we won't make fun of you. We're a family here, and I will always listen to what you have to say."

Smiling through the tears, you thanked Sam. Because little did he know, he had already helped you. That was the first time you had cried in front of anyone, the first sign that you did in fact trust him enough to open up and be yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the greatest, but it was stuck in my head so I had to write it.


End file.
